Sinful
by Dajypop
Summary: A multiship Dorian-centric music meme. Ships include: Cole/Dorian Pavus, Cullen Rutherford/Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus, Danarius/Dorian Pavus, Sebastian Vael/Dorian Pavus, Cullen Rutherford/Illeah Lavellan


**Title:** Sinful  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Various  
 **Pairing:** Cole/Dorian Pavus, Cullen Rutherford/Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus, Danarius/Dorian Pavus, Sebastian Vael/Dorian Pavus, Cullen Rutherford/Illeah Lavellan  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1433  
 **Type of Work:** Music Meme  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** AU - Modern AU, Corrupted!Cole, Gay/Slash/Yaoi  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** A multiship Dorian-centric music meme.

 **AN:** Finally got to completing this, I started it many months ago. There's some sadness in it, but I hope you guys can enjoy anyway!

 **MUSIC MEME RULES**  
 _1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4\. Do ten of these, then post them. _

**Sinful** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **1\. Shut Up And Let Me Go - The Ting Tings - 2:55 - The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus - In-Game**

With a heavy sigh, Dorian shook his head, stepping back from those strong arms that had once offered him protection. Frowning, hurt evident in his eyes, he turned away to try and hide his real feelings.

"It hurts," He murmured, "But I understand. You must do what your heart wants, for you. So you go ahead and go to him."

"Kadan-" Iron Bull started, but was quickly shut down.

"Just shut up and let me go." He refused to let his voice crack, if only by keeping it quiet. He needed to move on, to find something else, something stable. The heavy pit in his chest sunk lower as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and he had to pull away, break contact, _run_. But, instead, he kept his cool as much as he could, walking from the room above the tavern and back towards the library.

 **2\. Beautiful Mysterious - Tribal Seeds - 3:28 - Danarius/Dorian Pavus - In-Game**

The man was a whisper among the crowds, barely seen as he moved through the throng of people, but he had officially caught Danarius' eye. Watching his feline grace as he wound around people, he knew he'd need to do something powerful to get his new desire's attention. A gregarious eruption of flames around him had those beautiful eyes, burning like cigarettes, on him, and he knew he'd already won. The curl of his moustache matched the one on his lips, and as the elder mage made his way closer, the fire still flowing around him like snakes that coiled about his hands and legs, he wore a dirty smirk. This was easier than he thought.

 **3\. Lilium - Elfen Lied - 3:02 - Sebastian Vael/Dorian Pavus - Modern AU**

"I hold no judgement for you, Serah." Sebastian spoke firmly, yet obscenely formally, given the circumstances.

"Why won't anyone in this pit you call a Chantry judge me like proper, church-going people?" Dorian questioned with a frown, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because it is not our place to judge you. If you wish so badly to be judged for your indulgences, perhaps you should seek the help of the Templars. I have heard they are very good at it." He couldn't help the quirk of a smile on his lips.

"And what if it's you that I wish to judge me?" That sentence should never have had the heavy amount of wanton disregard for the rules in it that it did. Sebastian's face rivaled a tomato in color, all the way up to his ears, and he had to cough behind his hand to return his voice to his throat.

"Perhaps another time, Serah Pavus."

 **4\. Weekend (NYC 77 Mix) - The Birthday Massacre - 4:04 - Cole/Dorian Pavus - In-Game - Canon Divergence - Corrupted!Cole AU**

Oh, he couldn't believe how horrible this was. The Magisters had truly gone too far, this time, doing such a thing to such a precious creature.

Cole looked positively wicked, those blades of his enough to wipe out entire armies, blue eyes run with the red of the blood he'd shed already. Dorian stood with wide eyes, staff nearly falling from his hand as he rushed the rogue, tugging him in close to his chest and closing his eyes.

"Cole…" He croaked, ashamed of himself, "Amatus, no… This isn't who you are…"

"It is who I was meant to be."

"I… I promise you, one day, I will get you out of this. They will not have you. I promise you this, always."

He felt the younger man go stiff in his arms, and he stepped back, watching his lover seize up as a man walked out from the shadows.

"You will not be saving this one, Dorian. He is mine to do with what I wish; he is bound to me."

"And this bond will be your undoing." With a swift cast of chain lightning, his eyes went wide once more, and his chest throbbed with pain. Cole had leapt in the way, kept this man from reaching his true fate, and he could hardly breathe.

 **5\. Swing - Trace Adkins - 3:39 - The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Cole/Dorian Pavus, Cullen Rutherford/Dorian Pavus - In-Game**

It seemed everyone and their father were interested in what Dorian had to offer, lately. Cole had seen to it that any time he felt even a small pang of 'hurt' that the mage would have company. The Iron Bull had done a rather fine job shagging him senseless when he didn't want to think or walk back to his own room. But it was Cullen that had hit the homerun, sharing in his pain and disclosing his own. With the Commander, the mage could focus on soothing nightmares or just talking all night, instead. Sure, he could have had his pick of anyone in Skyhold, possibly all of Thedas (in his humble opinion), but he chose the dork with the fur collar, anyway.

There was definitely something to be said for Templar strength and agility, however, and that was always a very, very nice addition to a positively precious ball of love like Cullen Rutherford.

 **6\. Shakalaka - Sweetbox - 3:07 - Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus - Modern AU**

"Honestly, how do you expect the youth of today to learn respect?" Dorian questioned in that beautiful, exotic accent of his.

"Sex is what our lives revolve around, now," The Antivan replied, "Come back to bed, Dorian." There was no denying that that wonderful voice was made just to wrap around the mage's name. As he tugged the other back against him, he purred in his head, "I'm sure I could prove to you why that isn't such a bad thing."

"Oh, I'm quite sure you could." Winking, he chuckled when Zevran placed a kiss on the beauty mark by his eye.

"Then let's get on to it."

 **7\. You Make That Look Good - Scotty McCreery - 3:01 - The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus - Modern AU** /u

There was no two ways about it, Dorian Pavus always made things look better than they were. When he sat beside him in the beat up old truck, painted toes dangling out the window as he slouched against him, he was sure he was driving a luxury vehicle. The Iron Bull couldn't get over how beautiful he looked, wind blowing through his curly mop of hair, the way his golden jewelry dangled and jingled when he breathed…

Pulling off of the road they were on, down an old country road that lead to freedom, he tugged the other in for a long, gentle kiss. It quickly turned rough and needy, of course, and Dorian knew just what was on the larger man's mind.

 **8\. Paddle Out - Sublime - 1:15 - Cole/Dorian Pavus - Modern AU**

"Have you ever been surfing before, Cole?" Dorian questioned, looking like some kind of God descended as he stood with the sun framing his back, making him glow.

"No. I wasn't aware that surfing was something you liked, Dorian." Came the reply.

"I look good doing it, and I love to look good." He replied easily, winking as he tugged the pale boy from the umbrella's shade.

 **9\. Head Over Heels - Tears For Fears - 4:17 - Cullen Rutherford/Dorian Pavus, Cullen Rutherford/Illeah Lavellan - In-Game**

He didn't know when it happened, to be honest. There were so many times he'd thought about it, though about _him_ that it was unbearable. Never had Cullen met someone so invested in chess that they could beat him in six moves or less. Whenever he could get Dorian alone, he would, loving to watch the man talk, sway as he walked around his office. He knew the other was keeping his distance, touching him and still so far away, like a prince in a high tower waving at him. It wasn't hard for him to realize he'd fallen head over heels for the man, even when they were apart.

Really, there was no future for them, and he wondered how long it would last before Dorian would shrug him off like a worn coat and take on a different lover. He never knew that love would tear him apart like this, but he wasn't about to let the mage know that feelings had become involved. He just wished that his heart wouldn't get broken or thrown out like refuse, though there was little chance of that.

Dorian would move on, and he would have to follow the example set before him. It was just _that_ simple. Even if it hurt, he could find other things to set his heart on; possibly their lady Inquisitor.

 **10\. Trouble - Neversaynever - 2:24 - Cullen Rutherford/Dorian Pavus - Modern AU**

Cullen Rutherford knew he had it bad. His phone bill had shot through the roof since the first time he'd head Dorian's voice. He called more times a day that he willingly thought of, even though he knew there was nothing but his money driving the other to talk to him. Really, though, there wasn't a single thing not to adore about him; his voice was rich and dark like honeyed tobacco, and he was so confident, so very different from Cullen's bumbling. Sure, he probably had his flaws, but he was so apt to brandishing his exceptional traits that it was hard to see them.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! It was fun to write. ouo


End file.
